warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kasara
Yeah, you can always change anything. 20:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ask Rainlegs, but I'm pretty sure it'll be a no, but she may let you use the old one, but still ask. 14:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) marsh x silk hey rp plz also i added trivia to silks page about it - 00:55 Mon Apr 27 d00d we need to rp this ship more :U 16:43 Sat May 9 I suggest you add in more about Marshclaw on his page, esp Roleplay ouo 18:22 Sat May 9 mmk they're mates now so now what 12:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) made this for you <3 13:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) yw budoo <3 13:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) mmk next level? x3 16:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) idk either 17:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Of course!! If you could find some place just to give this site credit for the template, then it's totally okay. :) 00:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! I'll get it up soon! 21:01, 04/3/2015 Kestralflight Can I rp Kestral's sister/brother? 21:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I have a really bad stomachbug rn so ill get to those as soon as im better 18:12, 04/5/2015 RE: I'm actually feeling a lot better and was just about to start on those chararts! If you wanted to watch, you could. Just let me know! 18:17, 04/6/2015 you giving me the control only lets me do stuff on your computer - https://join.me/642-142-209 here's a link to mine lmao 18:25, 04/6/2015 Re: Sure! ♨ Little Latte ♨ 14:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm not exactly sure what you mean...the wiki clock is always in the top right corner. Could you clarify? 13:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. I'm not exactly sure, as I've never done it before, but this might help you out. 14:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awesome! I wouldn't mind showing you how to use it. I don't have school Friday, but if that doesn't work for you then I'm available Saturday, as far as I know. 22:46 Wed Apr 15 https://join.me/841-568-640 22:58 Wed Apr 15 things please don't edit the page of a cat that's up for adoption unless you're requesting them. even then, you'd have to request on the adoption page first. i'm only editing them to categorize them/fix templates. thanks~ 21:49 Mon Apr 20 it's fine, just don't do it again please ^^ 21:51 Mon Apr 20 SplashClan Please pay attention to the posting order. It helps the battle go smoothly. I've added you in after Sorrel, so the order goes me, Feather, Serval, Mel, Sorrel, then you. Thanks in advance, - 16:39 Sat Apr 25 Re: Awe poop! That sucks. The blanks where just fine, to be honest, but Beebs, Leggy, and Stoem have their reasons. If they look almost the same as the blank we used, Then we'll just overwrite it. I know how :) (I could teach you?) ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 22:49, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Me aswell. Middle school is getting tough with all these tests and exams... sigh... ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 23:22, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: The info template shows up if the cat is put up for adoption. It uses the Charinfo template to list helpful information about the character, and makes the adoption page look nicer than if the page didn't have it. It can also help influence if you want to adopt a cat or not, yada yada. Long story short, it's helpful though not required. 22:35 Tue Apr 28 If you do it for your own cats, I don't mind. 22:39 Tue Apr 28 Ava's Demon. It's a webcomic that's really good. 22:40 Tue Apr 28 Re: I'll think about it! I'm really busy with life right now though, and I probably only have time for managing one site, but if I find time for your wiki I'll let you know. Thanks for the welcome, too. :) Fawnstripes (talk) 22:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) charart Ill have to do the thing monday. I dont have my stuff right now. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 05:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I removed it because advertisements are against the rules. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm also not going to tolerate spam on my page, nor will I tolerate being harassed for removing it. If you have a problem with this, please consult an admin and not me, Hyalite (talk) 22:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It's fine ^^ I'm glad this is now resolved. Hyalite (talk) 23:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey Flame! Images are fine in your sig, but they can't be gifs. Sorry! 20:18, 05/6/2015 Gifs aren't allowed. End of story. Please remove them. 21:00, 05/6/2015 the code is | }} if you keep it on a subpage on all wikis 21:10 Wed May 6 Re: Froststar's was approved long before the blanks were being tweaked. Just because one is already approved does not mean it was approved recently. 21:32 Wed May 6 No. It was already approved in 2013. That's why there are still a ton of chararts using old blanks up. Once a charart is approved, it stays on the page as-is until it's redone. 21:35 Wed May 6 Images Do not add images to cats you do not own. I've told you this before. Stop. It's against the rules to edit the pages of cats you do not own. The only reason I do is to add proper categories which doesn't affect the page at all. 00:54 Sun May 10 Articles have never needed images, and they won't start now. All I ask is that you stop. The owner can add images if they wish. 01:00 Sun May 10 Stripes Tomorrow at 9:00, sure :> 00:56 Sun May 10 9:00! XD 01:03 Sun May 10 Well, I can't do 12:00, but I can do around 4:00 pm. 01:31 Sun May 10 yup <: 13:06 Sun May 10 Re: Thank you Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 01:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) re: I'm not the person to ask since I'm not the leader pc PCA, ask Rainlegs. 21:02 Sun May 10 Come into the chat. 21:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry but to be honest I'm not ignoring as I am answering the roleplay but you seem to interrupt when my characters are busy for example I had a plot with Reedfeather and Lance. Please don't send me a message asking or telling me to answer your posts. I will in my own time as I am quite busy with exams and cleaning for summer. 00:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) No, as Beebs' absence has a valid reason behind it and plus most mentors don't actively "train" anyways. Your cats can always jump in on actual training sessions if people ever do them, but here we just assume the cats are being trained along the way! 23:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, there might be one or two people but usually nobody does it because hunting or general socialization is more interesting than "watch what i do! now do it! no, do it better! keep repeating that motion for twenty more lines!". Plus most people who actually care for the sanity of others like to post in larger block posts, and displaying training in that format is nearly impossible if the person you interact with only does one to three sentences per post. (Which is partially why the Storm Fronts exist) 23:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm already done with it, I just can't put it on the page since your version hasn't been archived. Be patient. 18:13 Wed May 20 I can, though I can't create a section on the approval page for the charart until your section is archived. I had a plan. 18:51 Wed May 20 Which one? 00:27, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I meant which website, lol 00:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No, you may not use the blanks, as said earlier, but you are welcome to use the templates, if you can figure out the code. The ones you requested from WTW are easier to use. As for the blanks you're using on there, you failed to give credit to the artist, which was a requirement in your agreement with Paleclaw. I suggest adding that soon, as she wouldn't be happy. 00:35, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Only staff members are allowed to accept join requests. 16:08 Sat May 23 That was like, a really long time ago. Check the time stamps on signatures before you go making any assumptions. 16:11 Sat May 23 Editing other Pages Do not edit other users cat's pages without permission. Every time I edit another user's cats page, I either have permission, am fixing categories, or the cat is up for adoption. This is your only warning to stop. P.S. The "typo" you fixed on Larchcloud's page was actually correct. Check before you correct. 18:37 Sun May 24 No, it's in the rules. Do not edit other cat's pages without permission. At all. 18:56 Sun May 24 You haven't roleplayed in forever. How's it going? 15:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Stop Please stop taking cats from the adoption page, you left and your cats went up for adoption. Please revert every edit you made regarding taking cats without permission and go read the rules carefully before trying to take them again, so that it will be the right way, thanks. 21:17 Wed Oct 14 Correction, they were your cats until you left, then if you neglect to roleplay or show up on here they become open grounds for anybody who wants to adopt them. When you don't properly manage your roleplay characters on this website, they will be turned over to be cared for by someone who does want to care for them after you have left them, thats how it works. but if you dont want them back, then dont take the. That is up to you. 21:25 Wed Oct 14 Re: Omg isn't it fantastic? :D You can tell by the names of four of my cats; Jasper, Maya, Bellamy, Harper. I can't wait for series three! 21:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It's so exciting! I absolutely love Bellarke. 21:56, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Re No, I am not. 15:00, October 16, 2015 (UTC) To clear up confusion..... No, Flamedfeet is NOT asking your cat to leave the Clan, look at the post carefully. "You don't have to leave the Clan to do it" Okay? [[User:Ablackbourn862| I'm Flame, Flame cat!]] (Talk to Flame Cat) 15:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re not much, but if you want we can rp again -happy sqeauling- 22:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: For the programs, I use GIMP. You basically add a new layer over the base color and fill in the areas where the light is not hitting (with black, or even dark red, blue, whichever you choose). Then you take out the blur tool and blur the shading with a hard-edged brush at the rate of 100. There are tutorials here for the stripes. There are tutorials for the shading here ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 01:14, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: I think I'd be able a few hours later. I'll notify you then. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 01:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It's 9:20 in the morning here thou. So maybe 8:00 ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 01:21, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It'd be 8:00 pm for me, and 8:00 am for you ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 02:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) No. I have school tomorrow, I can't afford to go to bed that late ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 02:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC) join me https://join.me/705-997-880 enjoy ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 12:16, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Of course! Let's get started with shading. #On separate layers, of course, do your base colour, earpink, pattern, etc. Always remember to always get the lineart on the very top layer, the shading between that and the rest. #Using the shading placement for your certain blank (if this is unavailable go by other people's or go according to the light source) as a guide, add another layer and fill in the areas you want to shade. I'd recommend putting the layer on 'multiply' and choosing a darker colour than your base, that's a similar colour range. If you have a white cat, avoid using pure black or grey - a blue, red or even purple hint works best, and it's so much more fun! #Now, you have several options; you can Gaussian blur or just blur on it's own, but blurring can lead to flat, depthless shading, which you really don't want, so be careful. You can also smudge, in a variety on brush sizes - 1px can work but you'll need patience, as it'll take a while. I opt for a larger brush when smudging, and I always raise the smudge power to 50-80%, or even 90%. A hint is that black cats are best smudged, as blurring on darkness leaves you with strange splashes on lighter and darker colours. #If it looks flat, add some more depth, which basically means adding another layer of shading that is closer to the lineart and isn't as thick. #Add your eye colour if you haven't already, remove waste and you're done! Now for stripes: #Do your base colour first; you can do earpink and etc. After. #On a new layer labelled 'stripes' pick your desired stripe colour. #Start adding your stripes - use a real-life tabby picture as a guide. There are several tabby types; spotted, classic, mackerel, broken mackerel, pointed, dappled, ticked - type this into your image search engine and have a look for the cat that matches your desired description. #You can blur or smudge your stripes - blur with a paintbrush or you can even Gaussian blur at 1% for a quicker result (no higher because your stripes will become a blurry mess!). Smudge with a 1px or even 2px brush, depending on your stripe size. #If you want a more faded look, decrease the opacity. #Do your shading, scars if needed, etc, and you're done! Hope this helps! 15:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Very welcome! 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awe no sorry, only have an instagram that currently isnt active at the moment. I have a DeviantArt though that is active if you have one! 23:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC) They could interact in the rp, but Hazel just gave birth to another litter.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:49, November 5, 2015 (UTC) What's FCW?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Need help with something https://join.me/902-648-612— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) As for the Wolfpaw and Hazelfern relationship. You have to adopt Wolf first.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:00, November 5, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/862-493-413— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:49, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can't I'm about to go to my next class.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Rad! Maybe you can post in wc.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and do Scarletcloud's— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 18:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC) https://www.join.me/825-900-829— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo join.me? https://www.join.me/825-900-829— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:36, November 6, 2015 (UTC) re: Yeah sure! Alright, I'll give you your first assignment. File: Place your Assignments on this file only. We dont want an overload of files Assignment1 Your first Assignment will be a plain gray cat /with black/ shading. I will see your first outcome then try to help you critque it using a Join.Me later using my screen. Good Luck! 21:29, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Any of your choice. I wont ever really need you to do a spiecific blank unless i think you should work on it. 21:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, now you have waste inbetween the legs and your shading needs to be more visble as that i can not see it anywhere besides the hauch crease. Also, where is your light source coming from? Tips on blurring (The way I do it): Have your blurring tool on the rate of 85%-100%. Any number though that scale, you should be fine. Very nice!! 00:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Not at the moment! I need you to complete this assesment first! 01:04, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hmm expand the shading to the chest more and darken it please, that'd look a lot better :) 01:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hm, darken and define the shading some more :)) 02:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unfortunately, Beebs isn't inactive-she left the wiki altogether. I would reassign mentors officially, but I'm severely constrained on time and behind normal ceremonies, so if you'd like a new mentor to actively rp with, coordinate with a user who has a WinterClan warrior and just change the name on Wolfpaw's page to whomever that is. Just pretend Laurelface was never assigned to Wolfpaw and you're golden. 06:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) If you need a mentor for Wolfpaw I'm sure I can find one of my cats that can do it altogether. :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:54, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I have Duskflower and Shiningfire.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:56, November 10, 2015 (UTC) re: eyy oh hi Ripple actually linked me here because she was ranting that her roleplay wiki was dead and this one was not. Assignment OOH MY, I AM SO SORRY;;;; I forgot all about it! I was so caught up in some of my classwork... well, like bfore- the shading could be expanded and darkened everywhere :) 21:59, November 14, 2015 (UTC) re: I cant get up on the join.me at the moment- i still have classwork to do, and i have a job i need to go to in a few minutes. 22:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) re: Nah on here, its gotta be cba'd then approved when a sw decides to (in reality it should be within a couple days but it ain't). Sorry if I sounded a bit rude too — beau Finders Keepers 19:56 Sat Nov 21 Owen u meme 23:21, 12/3/2015 Re: I'll have the tutorial up when it's done. ^^ To be honest, black shading suffices on all colors. However, dark red is highly recommended for brown and ginger. Dark blue looks nice on gray, silver, white, etc. I do have a tutorial done about shading tints: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fox_Girl.shadingtint.png ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 23:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Flamebae hey. Well actually no I'm staying for a little longer due to me not having a life whatsoever.— Never stop believing. 14:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) re i did that a few months ago, i dont rmemeber what i did. besides, that's my style, i can't teach others how to use my style :/ 19:08, 12/5/2015 shading + highlights fam 19:12, 12/5/2015 i could probs show you around now? do you want to see how I make them in general, or just how I did this one? (because I'll have to remember how I did that one) — beau I am the one. 21:18 Sat Dec 5 Re; I'd be happy to ^^ --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 16:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) re right back at u lmao 00:53, 12/14/2015 Texture tutorial http://oi67.tinypic.com/hta4a9.jpg Sorry about being late! I was busy lately ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 02:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: yes, if you want it i can give it to you but in private, probably on chat. 20:29 Thu Dec 24 wow thank u :o 20:30 Thu Dec 24 Are you going to make Smokekit/cloud if not might I have the smol child?— Never stop believing. 14:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Um not trying to be rude, but will im not putting any of my cats up for adoption its not the first time ive had that many. — Never stop believing. 23:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Silvermoon Oh? I thought from what SilverW told me in chat about two months ago that Swamp would mentor her.— Never stop believing. 00:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/847-400-879— Never stop believing. 21:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re; OMg yes that would be so cute but Rosepool has a mate maybe later, i have got some stuff planned up for them --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) SuC Hey since your getting the next leader of SuC I was sent here to ask you if your cool with Poplarkit succeeding them? Because Stoem said that I was allowed to have a leader after Minnow' s successor.— Never stop believing. 01:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo I was talking about Poplar succeeding Dawn.— Never stop believing. 01:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Could she possibly mentor him as well?— Never stop believing. 01:32, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I have Juncoflight but he won't take a mate until after Cisco passes away.— Never stop believing. 01:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) TWC Hey I was wondering if Scarletcloud and Silvermoon could become mates later on?— Never stop believing. 01:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo I know Scarletcloud is ubersexual gay— Never stop believing. 02:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) hey flame, i gave silvermoon juncopaw as an apprentice, her mentor hasn't been active anyways. 15:08, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey is it possible you could host a join me and show me how I would do a ticked tabby?— Never stop believing. 17:12, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Alright just send me a link— Never stop believing. 17:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) -prods- if you want, you can do chararts of any of my characters. 17:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) How 'bout Igneouskit? You can do his father's kit and apprentice chararts as well, as well as his aunt's warrior. 18:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Idea Redclaw and Cress could totally become mates.— Never stop believing. 18:03, January 22, 2016 (UTC) imo Cress is in new ac— Never stop believing. 18:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sweeet. if you never need some interaction in SuC, poor bby Flaringflame is v lonely and bored, so he's always open for fun. 18:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) i've actually already posted. :p 18:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Also could you post in SprC as Shadow? I was hoping Elder and Shadow could be buddies— Never stop believing. 18:14, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sure, i may not be on too much longer tho, my brother has to go to practice...which means i can play fallout 4...bc i'm fallout 4 trash. 18:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, can't right now, just checking things while I play Fallout. 22:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Kindle again, maybe later? x.x Plus, I have my chiropractor appointment soon. 15:12, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Yea totally.— Never stop believing. 18:20, January 25, 2016 (UTC) re If you wanna nominate me, that'd be so cool! I've wanted to be one for so long. Thanks! :) [: Raven :] 18:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Please Dude please stop editing the nomination page I'm dealing with it now.— Never stop believing. 21:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC) join me?— Never stop believing. 21:16, January 27, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/906-656-629— Never stop believing. 21:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Snake Plot Okay so one can you reply to Cress in NA. Also basically he's going to the DF for having a forbidden relationship wit Evening. So basically he'd kill a few SuC cats and be killed by his son and go to the DF.— Never stop believing. 23:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) oh noooo D: i wish u luck!! lots of ice cream and applesauce and pudding and oatmeal!!! i've never gotten my tonsils removed despite so many strep throat diagnoses but ive had my wisdom teeth out and thats prob worse based on what i saw when my brother got his out but warning ur voice is gonna sound different for a few weeks probably bc my brothers did 01:37, 01/29/2016 join.me I'll link?— Never stop believing. 16:02, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you post in SplC? I may have a cat that might be able to rp with Stone?— Never stop believing. 16:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Yea lemme look through my cats real quick. Chat?— Never stop believing. 16:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'll have to wait and see. School starts in a couple days, and I've got work. 01:41 Sun Jan 31 i'd rather not, i don't want to copy it onto a whole bunch of wikis. it'd mean i'd have to make all of those cats, bc it isn't the rebel squad without them. 01:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC) no, i don't want to copy my group onto here. :/ 02:08, January 31, 2016 (UTC) WC Attack Hey fam can you post in WC to get the attack going?— Never stop believing. 21:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Yes its on my blog. here.— Never stop believing. 21:42, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam chat— Never stop believing. 21:57, February 1, 2016 (UTC) join.me? You can host.— Never stop believing. 21:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Aww that's sucks. I was hoping to rp MosquitoXStone as well as Elder with Shadow.— Never stop believing. 21:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat? while your on?— Never stop believing. 21:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure.— Never stop believing. 16:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC)